Kuroshitsuji Three-Way Cave Sex
by CielPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: This is a kuroshitsuji based intimate fanfic. This will be a few chapters to keep everyone interested. This takes place first at the Phantomhive manor, and then it moves to a nearby cave. There, Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth engage in sexual activities. It starts with foreplay, and then moves on to the main event. This contains yaoi.


Ciel wakes up like any other day and goes through the morning routine. He comes up with a plan and informs Sebastian about it. Sebastian then prepares the cave for what it is going to be used for today. The raven butler then calls Lady Elizabeth and invites her over.

The blonde hummed a bit and finished getting herself ready before making her way to the Phantomhive Manor. Once there, the blonde makes her way up to the doors and knocks gently. "I am here!" She calls.

The obsidian butler answers the door. "My master has planned something for today. I am to lead you to the carriage now." The butler motions to the carriage. Ciel soon walks out the door and meets them. The somber butler helps his master into the carriage. He then leads the carriage to the cave. After a while, they arrive at the cave and he helps them out of the carriage. The raven butler escorts them to the prepared area of the cave.

The female blinks and looks around at the cave. "Ciel, why are we in a cave?" She tilts her head in confusion. "I don't get why…" Elizabeth was trying to understand everything.

"I got this idea when I woke up this morning." The bluenette smirks at the blonde and his azure eyes meet green.

Elizabeth blinks. "And what idea is that exactly?" She tilts her head and sits down on the blankets. "Oh.. Wait." The blonde blushed darkly.

"Yes." The bluenette sits down next to her. The butler stands behind his master. "Shall we get started?" The one-eyed teen asks as he tilts his head.

"I do think we should start." Elizabeth nodded her head. "But I really think we need to do a lot of foreplay, because we haven't done it in a while."

"I agree." The teen smirks. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Do you want me to undress you?" He purrs.

The girl blushed a bit at the other's comment before nodding. "Yes, Ciel... You may undress me."

Ciel undresses her slowly and seductively. He trails kisses down her neck. "Sebastian after I am done undressing her I want you to strip for us." He purrs as his azure eyes look up into crimson. He turns his attention back to Elizabeth and whispers in her ear. "Undress me." He purrs and licks at her earlobe.

The blonde shivers and nods her head before taking off Ciel's outfit. Elizabeth set his clothes to the side and tilted her head. "There we go.."

Sebastian looks at the two and clears his throat to get their attention. Ciel looks up at his butler.

The blonde tilts her head and looks up at Sebastian as well.

The raven butler licks his lips and smirks. He slowly strips his clothes from his body in a seductive strip tease. The bluenette cannot seem to take his eye off of his butler and finds himself licking his lips at the very sight.

Elizabeth couldn't help but lick his lips as well. "Mmm.."

The butler continues with the strip tease, but gradually moves slower. After about fifteen minutes, Sebastian finishes up with the tease and stands there completely naked. The one-eyed teen takes in the sight of his now naked butler. "Mmmm." The teen purrs at the sight of his butler.

Elizabeth blushed darkly and looked at the two naked males. "Both of your bodies... They are so amazing."

"Thank you." They both say in unison as they look into her green orbs.

"So, now what?"

"We start with the foreplay. Sebastian, come here." The butler moves to his master's side. Ciel motions him to lower his head for a minute. "You tease her body including her entrance. I will make out with her." "Yes my lord." Sebastian bows and approaches Elizabeth. He fingers her entrance while trailing her chest with his skillful tongue. Ciel captures her lips and licks her lips to ask permission to enter her mouth.

Elizabeth moaned loudly as soon Sebastian started playing with her body. Once Ciel's tongue was in her mouth the blonde started to suck on it and wrestle it gently.

Sebastian's lips smirk as he trails her body with licks and kisses. Ciel wrestles her tongue with his and caresses her face. Both males moan as they continue their ministrations.

The blonde was squirming at the touches. "M-Mmm.." She groaned. 'My body is getting so hot.' She thought to herself as the continued their ministrations.

Ciel opens his mouth more to deepen the kiss. Sebastian's tongue finds its' way to her entrance. The butler licks it a few times before sucking on it and moaning every couple minutes. Ciel moans into the kiss. "Mmm."

Elizabeth was getting too close to having her orgasm. The girl writhed and panted into the kiss.

Both males' lengths become erect as they continue with their ministrations. The both grunt at the same time due to their erections starting to become painful.

Elizabeth was soaking wet. "M-Mm.."

Ciel breaks the attachment and looks into her eyes. "Mmm." The raven butler removes his mouth from her entrance and brings one hand up to her mouth. "Suck." The bluenette traces circles around her perky pink nipples with his tongue.

The girl nods and starts to suck on Sebastian's fingers without another word.

"Mmm." They both say in unison as Sebastian watches her suck his fingers and Ciel teases her nipples.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and continued to suck on Sebastian's fingers. Elizabeth wanted to be entered now. But she wasn't going to rush the other two.

Sebastian removes his fingers and begins to finger her entrance.

"A-Are you trying to get me to orgasm?" She whined softly as the pleasure started to build up yet again.

"Indeed. Is there a problem?" The butler questions and tilts his head.

"N-No." She gasped and her walls started to spasm around the other's fingers. "There isn't a problem at all."

"Good." The raven butler continues with his ministrations. Ciel leans in and whispers in her ear. "What do you want me to do?" The teen purrs into her ear.

"Ciel, I think you should massage my body with oils."

"Alright." He purrs and looks around the room. He finds some olive oil and smears some on her chest and stomach. "Mmmm." Sebastian soon adds another finger and thrusts a bit faster.

Elizabeth moaned as soon as the other started to finger her faster. The blonde groaned loudly and squirmed a bit as the oil was poured on her body. "Sebastian, I am close. So close!"

"Mmmmm." The obsidian butler moans and thrusts quicker into her. Ciel begins to massage her body.

"Can someone prepare my other entrance?"

"Of course." Ciel takes one hand and covers the fingers in oil before entering her other entrance. He slowly moves in and out.

The girl groaned and chewed on her lip.

Both males continue their ministrations.

The girl orgasmed with a loud cry.

Sebastian slips out his fingers and licks cum off his fingers slowly and seductively. "Mmmm." The butler purrs.

"That's so amazing looking when you guys do that." Elizabeth panted and squirmed just bit more. She was ready to be penetrated.

You are amazing." They both say in unison. "Who do you want inside you first?" Ciel purrs at her.

"I-I was thinking double penetration." She admitted quietly.

"Oh?" They both raise their eyebrows. "Then, who do you want in which hole?" Sebastian questions her.

"Sebastian, you can get my actual entrance. Ciel, you get my other... I think I will have less possibility of getting hurt that way."

They both nod. Sebastian coats his arousal in lube before handing it over to Ciel. Ciel uses it and tosses it aside. They both move into position and slide into her slowly.

She gasped a bit and arched her body upwards. "Mmm.."

They both smirk and thrust into her a bit faster. "Mmmmm." They continue their ministrations. "Nghhh."

Her body started to sweat just a little bit. "M-mm..."

"Elizabeth, you are so tight." They both say in unison. They moan in time with their thrusts.

"And you guys are so hard." She gasped a bit. "I am going to orgasm soon again."

Both males feel their climaxes approaching. "Nghhhhh." They pick up the pace of their thrusts.

Elizabeth yelped and her walls tightened. "Y-Yes~!"

The both release their seeds inside her and ride out their orgasms.

The girl orgasmed with another loud cry.

Ciel pants and attempts to catch his breath. Sebastian is still as composed as ever.

The female looked at the both of them. "Wow... I just am in shock."

They both pull out of her and lie next to her. "That was delightful." Ciel says to Elizabeth.

"Yes, it was. It was really delightful."

"Sebastian, I have an idea that I want to try." The bluenette says with a smirk. "Oh? What is it young master?" The raven butler questions with the raise of an eyebrow. Ciel gets up and whispers in his butler's ear. "I was thinking we could play with each other and have Elizabeth watch. What do you think?" The one-eyed teen questions Sebastian. "That sounds like a fabulous idea." The butler says and then licks his lips. "Stand up. I am going to suck you off." The teen purrs to his butler. Sebastian gets up without another word. Ciel then takes Sebastian's length in his mouth. The young teen could only fit half of it in his mouth so he decides to fondle with his butler's sac. "Mmm." Sebastian feels the heat around his length and slowly thrusts into his master's mouth. Ciel moans into the length.

Elizabeth groaned and squirmed a bit as she started to watch the two of them play with each other. The blonde closed her eyes and blushed a little. She was getting turned on yet again.

The obsidian butler feels his master's moans vibrate his length. Ciel winks at Sebastian to thrust into his mouth. The teen opens his mouth more and hollows his cheeks so he can deep throat his butler. Sebastian smirks and begins to thrust into his master faster, hitting the back of Ciel's throat each time. "Mmmmmmmmm" Ciel moans as he deep throats his butler. "Nghhh...Mmmmmmm." Sebastian grunts and moans in time with his thrusts.

Elizabeth looks into Ciel's eyes and she slowly starts to rub at herself while he his sucking his butler off.

"Elizabeth, come here." Sebastian says as he looks at her with sex-crazed crimson eyes.

The female nods her head and moves over to Sebastian. "Yes?" She tilted her head and looked up at the male.

"Kiss me." The butler's crimson eyes meet green and he smirks. Ciel smirks around the member in his mouth. The raven butler thrusts into his master a bit faster and embraces Elizabeth.

The blonde girl kisses the raven haired butler without another word. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him as close as possible.

He kisses her passionately and maneuvers his tongue inside her mouth. He wrestles her tongue with his skillful one. The obsidian butler caresses the small of her back.

The girl's juices dripped out of her entrance and she wrestled Sebastian's tongue with hers, even though she was losing.

Sebastian breaks the attachment and leans in to whisper in her ear. "Now, suck my master off. It seems his arousal is being neglected." The somber butler purrs and nips at her earlobe before standing back up straight. He continues his ministrations and feels his climax approaching soon.

Elizabeth nods her head and takes Ciel into her mouth.

Ciel feels the sudden warmth around his arousal and moans. "Mmmm." The raven butler is at his peak and gives one final buck of his hips, as he climaxes into Ciel's mouth. Ciel swallows all that was given to him by his butler and releases his mouth from the now tender length. He licks his lips. "That was delicious Sebastian." Ciel purrs. Sebastian looks into his master's azure orbs and smiles. "I am glad it was to your liking master."

The female continues to suck him off.

Ciel arches his head back and moans. "Mmmm." Sebastian moves around to Elizabeth. "Shall I take you now?" The butler purrs into her ears.

The woman nodded. She wanted to ride Sebastian in a reverse cowgirl position. But she wouldn't be able to suck Ciel off anymore.

The raven butler grabs the lube and coats his member. He looks at her. "Is there a position you prefer?"

"Reverse cowgirl." She pulls away from the member in her mouth. "Ciel, I want to be kissed by you."

"Alright." Sebastian lies down on his back and motions her over to him.

The female takes a deep breath and straddles him just a bit. She wasn't quite sure where he was positioned.

Ciel moves over to her and captures her lips with his. He caresses her face with one hand, while the other reaches down and he strokes himself.

The female groaned a bit and slipped down onto Sebastian's arousal.

Sebastian grunts as he feels his arousal sheathed. Ciel maneuvers his tongue inside her mouth and begins to wrestle her tongue with his.

The female starts moving up and down on the other while making out with Ciel.

"Mmmmmm" Sebastian moans loudly as his arousal is being pleasured. Ciel moans and opens his mouth more to deepen the kiss.

The female moaned loudly and kissed Ciel as passionately as she could. The blonde was trying to hold back just a little bit.

Both males continue their ministrations and moan in time with them.

"I am close!" She groans out.

"Me..." Sebastian pants. "Too..." The raven butler pants again and feels his climax approaching quickly. Ciel continues to make out with Elizabeth and moans so loud that it echoes within the cave.

"That's wonderful news." Elizabeth panted out while kissing Ciel again. "M-Mmm."

"Indeed." Not even a moment later, he releases inside Elizabeth and gives one final buck of his hips before lying on the ground trying to come down from his orgasmic high. The bluenette continues his ministrations and feels his release approaching.

"C-Ciel, can you rub at my clitoris please?"

The teen nods and begins to rub at her clitoris; neglecting his arousal.

She moans loudly and takes Ciel arousal carefully.

The earl hisses slightly as she touches his arousal, but continues kissing her passionately.

The girl strokes it while orgasming with a loud cry.

The boy breaks the attachment as he releases on her hand and throws his head back with a loud cry. He then brings his head forward and rests it on her shoulder.

She moves herself off of Sebastian and pants loudly. "Wow..." She said quietly. "I can't believe how good that was you guys." She strokes Ciel's hair with her clean hand.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Sebastian says as he looks at his now softened cock. Ciel nods weakly. Both males pant constantly. The one-eyed teen raises his head and looks at the mess he made on her hand.

"Do you want me to lick it off?" She questioned Ciel quietly.

"Yes." Ciel purrs into her ear, then leans back, and smirks.

The girl licks the cum off her hand. She then looks at both of their cocks. "Even soft you two are still so big. You pleased me quite well. I have to admit."

"Thank you. You pleased us as well." They both say in unison and smile.

"I am glad I was able to do such a good job." She said quietly. "It means a lot to hear such a thing."

Ciel lies down and looks up at the ceiling. 'We did so much, yet somehow I feel this should not just yet. I am tired though, so maybe it should end' The bluenette thinks to himself. Sebastian is thinking the same thing his master is.

The female closed her eyes and fell asleep without a word. Elizabeth was so tired out that it wasn't even funny.

Both males sigh in unison. The teen closes his eyes and falls into a much needed rest. The obsidian butler covers them both in blankets and then lies down. The butler cannot sleep, so he tries to think of something to do while both teens are asleep.

In her sleep the blonde moves closer to Ciel and sort of curls up next to him.

The butler stares at the two as they sleep what is left of the night away. Ciel puts his arm around Elizabeth as he sleeps. He dreams about what he just did with his butler and his fiancée.

Elizabeth was able to sleep even though they were in a cave. She hoped that her mother wouldn't be worried and trying to search for her frantically. Granted, she had a feeling that Sebastian was able to take care of it.


End file.
